


Strawberry Shortcake

by jayede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hopes Peak AU, Reasurrance, hopes peak, teen awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayede/pseuds/jayede
Summary: Hinanami Week 2019 Day 1: First DateHinata invites Chiaki on their first date together, but he worries that she didn't take it in the romantic way





	Strawberry Shortcake

Hinata bounced his leg while he gazed longingly out the window. She  _ would _ show up, right? Maybe she had only agreed to this out of pity for him, I mean he was just a reserve course student. No, Chiaki was different from a lot of the other ultimates at Hope’s Peak; she wouldn’t look down on him like that. 

 

He glanced down at his watch. But what if she got nervous, what if he had been too forboarding what if- 

 

Before he had anymore time to think, he heard the bell above the cafe door jingle, and the most gorgeous girl walk in; she was here. 

 

Chiaki looked around for a bit, she was dressed in light pink jumper with a white undershirt, which complemented her cute sense of style wonderfully. Her eyes finally caught Hinata’s, and he clumsily stood up from his seat to go greet her.

 

“H-Hey Chiaki, I saved us a table! Uh, have you ever eaten here before?”

 

She pondered for a moment and shook her head, “No, I haven’t done much outside of the academy, I’m not really from this area, but-” her eyes wandered over to the display case full of different pastries and sweets, “the food looks really good, I think.” 

 

“Yeah it is really good! I come here a lot on the weekends since there isn’t really much to do on the reserve student campus.” Hinata scratched the back of his head a bit flustered; he wasn’t really one for conversation, especially around cute girls like Chiaki. He was more of the type who showed how he felt through his actions, which he thought to himself as he pulled a chair out for his date. “Let’s sit down, I can show you what the best things on the menu are.”

 

While Hinata showed her the menu, he realized what was so different about seeing her today than any other day. Chiaki had put her game console down for once and was actually looking at him while he talked (even when he wasn’t talking, it seems like she was quietly observing him, but she always did it with a slight smile on her face). It’s not that he minded when she was playing games, it’s who she was for the most part, but he delighted in getting to actually look into her eyes and really see how beautiful she was. In fact, the two got so lost in each other’s gazes that they didn’t notice when a waiter had appeared to take their orders.

 

Hinata shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and turned to Chiaki, “Uh, have you decided what you want?” 

 

“This.” she said pointing to a picture of a strawberry shortcake on the menu, “and uh, could we please share it, Hinata?” 

 

His face flushed a bit at the thought of sharing a dessert with her; would she be the type to swipe in for the last berry or would she let him have it? It was sometimes difficult to tell; Chiaki seemed like the type of person that you could push over and get your way, however, Hinata knew she was much more strong-willed than that. During their video game sessions together, she wouldn’t even let her focus go for a moment to let him win. It was… well, cute, in a way, but he liked her take shit from nobody attitude that hid underneath her timid exterior. Well, he liked almost  _ everything _ about her. Did she know that, or did she think they were just going on this date as friends? 

 

Without even giving him a chance to ponder any longer, Chiaki answered  his question. “Hinata, I just want to thank you for taking me out today. I, erm, I’ve never really done anything like this, and I’m glad you were my first date ever, I think.” She thought to herself for a moment again, fiddling with her hair a bit too, like she didn’t know what to do with them without her handheld. “I really like you Hinata, so I’m glad to be here with you!”

 

“R-Really?”

 

She snorted- wait, snorted? He had never seen her burst out like that, it was  _ so _ adorable. “Would I have said yes if that wasn’t the case?”

 

“I mean I guess not. But what if you-”

 

Chiaki reached across the table and placed a finger to his lips, in a shushing gesture, “You worry too much, Hinata. I like you, and i-it took a lot of courage to come out here today so, you better not be messing with me!” 

 

Hinata took the hand that up against his face and pressed his lips to the back of it, giving her a small kiss- in a most bold gesture- and saying, “Now why would I screw up our first date like that?”


End file.
